Lord Revelation
Summary Lord Revelation was a Second Severing Cultivator from the State of Revelation, who served the Dawn Immortal, and was known for his skill in divination. He died at the hands of Patriarch Reliance after destroying the seal that left the turtle trapped under the State of Zhao. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely far higher. At least High 4-C with Dawn Immortal's Divine Sense, possibly 4-B. Name: Lord Revelation Origin: I Shall Seal the Heavens Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years old. Classification: Human, Cultivator. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Precognition, True Flight, Longevity (via Cultivation Base), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 6), Fusionism, Sound Manipulation (His shouts covered the entire State of Zhao, and shook the earth for millions of kilometers), Regeneration (Low-Godly, via Nascent Divinity), Astral Projection (via Divine Sense and Nascent Divinity), Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon gigantic hands to crush his enemies), Dimensional Storage, Healing and Poison Manipulation (Via pills), Invulnerability and Limited Conceptual Manipulation (via Area and Domain), Law Manipulation and Reality Warping (via Area and Domain), Divine Sense (Grants Soul Manipulation (via Qi and Divine Sense), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, Sealing, Teleportation Negation (Could negate Meng Hao's Lucky Charm teleportation that ignored Nascent Soul lvl Teleportation Negation), Avatar Creation, Duplication (Via cloning and Divine Sense), Non-Physical Interaction (via Qi and Divine Sense), Power Nullification (via Cultivation Base, Aura, Divine Sense), Possession, Durability Negation (via Qi, Divine Sense, Pressure and internal attacks), Teleportation, Non-Corporeal (Via Divine Sense and Nascent Divinity), Extrasensory Perception (via Cultivation Base, Qi and Divine Sense), Enhanced Senses (via Qi and Divine Sense), Information Analysis, Spatial Manipulation), Spiritual Pressure (Can crush souls, weaken foes, nullify their powers, cause internal damage. Can tear to pieces, crush or make opponents explode, cause fear, paralysis, etc), Absorption (of Qi, Lightning, etc). Likely has Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Possession, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Reality Warping, Durability Negation, Sealing, BFR, Power Nullification, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Invulnerability, Elemental Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Devas can resist Mind Manipulation on a Conceptual level), Time Manipulation, Information Analysis and Empathic Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Indirectly shook mountains for tens of thousands of miles), likely far higher (Shaking the mountains was just a side effect of summoning his strongest attack, which didn't even land). At least Large Star level with the Dawn Immortal's Divine Sense (Peak Demigod level), possibly Solar System level (As the Dawn Immortal is equivalent to late Celestials). Ignore conventional durability in a number of ways. Speed: At least FTL (He was confident that he could defeat Patriarch Reliance's clone in a fight), likely far higher. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Moon level, likely far higher (Should be able to survive attacks from people as powerful as him). Stamina: Likely high (Spirit Severing Cultivators can fight for large periods of time with no rest). Range: Millions of miles. Standard Equipment: His Revelation Bell, that lets him absorb the prayers of his followers and allows him to defeat Third Severing Cultivators. Intelligence: Extraordinary genius. Is well known for skill in divination, that requires complex algury calculations, and, as a Spirit Severing Cultivator, should be far smarter than any mortal. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spiritual Pressure:' Any Cultivator can exert Spiritual Pressure that can suppress enemy Cultivation bases and even harm them internally. *'Spiritual Sense:' Spiritual Sense allows a Cultivator to expand their minds around them and sense things from far away. Can be used to attack to gather information on enemies and attack their bodies and souls. *'Voice:' His voice alone can suppress any enemy weaker than him and shake the land around him for millions of kilometers. *'Unnamed Hand Summoning Technique:' Allows him to summon gigantic black hands tens of thousands of kilometers wide. *'Dawn Immortal's Divine Sense:' Lord Revelation possesses a portion of her Divine Sense. Others Notable Victories: Iihiko Shishime (Medaka Box) Iihiko's Profile (5-C forms were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:I Shall Seal the Heavens Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users